


A second chance for love

by DabbleInDrabble



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Spock Prime getting de-aged and deciding to take the second chance that life has given him to court his T'Hy'La. Unfortunately he only has so long to convince Jim to be his before Pon Farr sets in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second chance for love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Drabble that I might expand on later.
> 
> I do not own Star Trek.

When Spock Prime meets the young Jim for the first time, he is too shocked that Jim is alive to think about much else. After Nero is defeated, Spock Prime watches Jim become captain of the Enterprise, and then leave for great adventures with his younger self. A lonely Prime resigns himself to living and dying alone on New Vulcan, but then the smaller Vulcan population collaborates, and invents a serum that can de-age any Vulcan to their younger selves in order to help repopulate the species. It is logical that despite their grief over the loss of their bondmates, that all Vulcans who aren't infertile take the serum. 

Prime takes it, but then the other Vulcans discover that he is half human. The other Vulcans state that it would be illogical to bond with Prime, and he so he once again resigns himself to death, this time in mere months when his Pon Farr is due. Then Khan happens.

After Jim dies and is revived, Prime becomes fixated on protecting Jim at all costs, because this Jim is technically a younger version of his own, and logically a young jim is far better than no Jim at all, which is what almost happened. In his own universe Prime had never been able to tell his jim just how much he loved him before he died because he was a foolish and idiotically stubborn man. He has regretted never saying anything every day for the past hundred years of Jim-less ness. It is therefore imminently logical to protect and cherish his young LIVING T'Hy'La at all costs... so Prime decides to join the young enterprise crew and convince Jim to marry and bond with him.

Prime uses all of his connections to quickly travel to the hospital where Jim is bedridden, and shocks Jim, Bones and his alternate self with his younger appearance. Prime ignores the shocked audience, and gives Jim a bouquet of flowers along with a box of chocolates from several different worlds that he made sure jim wouldn't be allergic to. Jim is ecstatic over the chocolates and the fact that Prime came to visit him.

Prime decides to sort his station out first and begins citing his references and abilities that qualify him to work on the enterprise. Prime says that though it would be logical to make him first officer as he is far more experienced, that he would enjoy working in the science division instead. Kirk and the others are even more shocked, but Jim agrees to hire him for science, and signs the forms that Prime logically brought.

Business taken care of, while Jim enjoys the chocolates, Prime announces his intentions to court and eventually bond with Jim, since the Spock of this universe is clearly an idiot since he's dating Uhura. Prime explains to Jim that because they are T'Hy La, they are perfect for one another in every universe. Prime also explains that the only reason he waited this long to go after Jim is because he was giving the younger Spock a shot at happily ever after, and he himself was too old. This is clearly no longer a problem.

Jim begins drooling chocolate in his shock, and then Prime licks it off (such a fine treat shouldn't be wasted especially if it's on Jim.) Jim blushes and sputters in confusion, meanwhile the younger Spock, who realized his feelings for Jim after he died is pissed at the interloper. If Jim is indeed T'Hy La, then he belongs to him!

**Author's Note:**

> That's as far as my muse went. If anyone feels like adopting this, then message me, otherwise just be aware that it'll be awhile before I decide to pick this back up.


End file.
